


Acceptances

by ambi_nightfall



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accepting One's Fate, Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Mercy didn't deserve this, One Shot, POV First Person, but i did it anyway, implied Pharmercy, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambi_nightfall/pseuds/ambi_nightfall
Summary: Overwatch failed to rehabilitate Widowmaker, and now Dr. Angela Ziegler has spent the past few months cleaning up a mess that isn't even hers. She's just the last one able to do it.





	Acceptances

The rain, of course it's raining. It's London. Lena always complained about the rain. Not that I'm complaining, though. Snow always bothered me more. Meters of it coat Zurich every year. This flight is taking me to... Gött, I can't even remember. I've been on 28 different flights this month. Whenever I look in the mirror, I keep seeing the neglect of sleep and exhaustion damaging my body. There's no way I'll be able to outrun them for much longer.

And that's fine. 

I'm just finishing my last list. The one thing I've been scolded for in Overwatch. My endlessly long lists. This one will be the last, for sure. A promise I made Captain Amari 15 years ago will finally be filled. Not my choice, but it's to be done.

I look up at the window, seeing the mountains of some region, one I've passed over many times before. How long has it been? I look at my watch, fourteen hours. Everything seems to be going by so slow but suddenly it's been 15 hours. The pilot alerts us of our descent to Spain and I buckle my seatbelt. They drone about things I've heard countless times. It's all mundane. Once we land I walk out to my taxicab, no luggage for this trip. I don't need it. I calmly tell the kind omnic taking me to my destination to wake me when we're there. 

I just need a few hours of rest.

______________________________________________

It seems as soon as I close my eyes they open again. The 23 hour drive to Gibraltar passes in what seems like near seconds. I tip the kind omnic generously, I barely noticed the extra hundred Euros I hand to him. 

Now I have to walk. In heels. The rest of the way.

Fuck me.

I trudge the broken steps and dejected walkways to the entrance. It's Winston's old home, but.. well, not anymore. I enter the access code, leaving the door open as I enter. It doesn't matter.

My time is due.

I go straight to his laboratory, going up to Athena with my now permanently tired smile.

"Good morning, Athena."

The AI loads up cautiously, and while others may not hear it, I can. Her synthetic voice is relieved.

"Dr. Ziegler, I was afraid you would not come."

I shake my head, chuckling. "I almost didn't, Athena. I was afraid I wouldn't make it to say my goodbyes to you."

It's odd, but I'm sure I hear her choke up. "You have heard."

"I've been attending funerals for the past 6 months, Athena. I've heard. Overwatch is gone. I just came f-.." My voice chokes up, I promised Lena I wouldn't cry. "..from Agent Oxton's funeral. Per her request, I laid her by her love, Emily."

"They were a beautiful couple, Dr. Ziegler."

"Indeed. Athena, please, in these times, drop the formality. Call me Angela."

"Of course, Angela. I am sorry for your loss."

"Our loss, Athena. You are our family, too."

"Thank you for your kind words, Angela. Have you come to finish protocol?"

I pause, my tear ducts unwillingly releasing the past half year of loss. I'm indeed here to finish the job. The last agent of Overwatch, the last of possible agents..

Fareeha... 

I shake my head, wiping away the tears. "Yes, Athena. I'm here to wipe your hard drive."

"I have taken the liberty of erasing all data from the past 60 years. Every bit is gone from the mainframe."

"Thank you, that makes my job much easier." 

It doesn't. Physically and mentally, yes, but emotionally, no. I look at the large screen, silent and prepared. I have to be the one to erase Overwatch from the world. I thought it would be easy, but it is far from it. As Athena releases the coding to shut off her mainframe and hard drive, I stare at the small red scanner, set to self destruct every bit of my friends and loved ones. I need to be the one to authorize it. I need to be the one to finish off Overwatch.

I thought it would be easy, but putting my thumb pad on that scanner was the most difficult thing I've ever done. I wait the few remaining seconds as Athena shuts down, Watchpoint: Gibraltar sending out the signal to shut down every other Watchpoint and end the world's trace of Overwatch.

I lift my thumb, the red scanner going dark. Everything pitch black. 

I stand in the dark, but I am not alone. I can tell. I can feel her, the sole person we trusted back into our arms. The one that destroyed Overwatch by getting into our good graces. The murderer of everyone I ever loved and cared for, my family. From the recruits like Hana Song and F-... Fareeha Amari to Jack Morrison and Captain Ana Amari.. she has killed those I considered mother-figures, some I considered my daughters.. and my love. She had gotten close to end us all.

And then there was one. 

I take a seat in the big chair that once sat our most trusted technology expert, a genetically engineered gorilla, turn around...and wait. 

I can see the seven glowing lights from her helmet not long after I do. I can see the light from her rifle.

All I see is red.

I know why she is here. I know what she is to do. 

But I will not run. That will just make her more satisfied. She does not deserve the extra orgasm she'll have thinking about it tonight. I slowly unwrap one of my favorite Swiss chocolate bars, taking a bite before I see the four red lights adjust. The rifle sight moves in front of them.

This is it. I can feel it. In the next few seconds, I will be gone. I will reunite with my comrades, my best friends, my love. My parents.

I softly sing the Swiss lullaby I remember my mama singing me when I was afraid or nervous at night.

"Nina, Buschi, schlof  
Uf der Matte waided d'Schof  
I der Schüre d' Lämmeli  
Bhüet di Gott mis Ängeli. 

Nina, Buschi, schlof  
Gib dir dänn es goldigs Schof  
Gib dir dänn es Lämmeli  
Bhüet di Gott klai--"

I hear the bang of her rifle, and I prepare. It is all in slow motion. My tears fall, my breath hitches. She aimed at my head, I can hear the whistle of the bullet as I finish the verse, but not the song.

"--Ängeli."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first ever fanfic, but my first for this site and first for Overwatch!
> 
> I look forward to writing more! 
> 
> -ambi


End file.
